The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a hearing protection to a protective helmet. More specifically, the hearing protection is secured to the rim of protective helmets or so-called skull guards with or without a rain gutter or drain.
Devices of the mentioned type are basically known and permit the securing of a hearing protection device to a protective helmet without the need for drilling through the helmet shell. For this purpose different components of the securing mechanism are clamped to the protective helmet, whereby the clamping action is achieved by means of screws.
Prior art securing mechanisms of the type which is of interest in this context are complicated in their structure and expensive in their manufacture.